


Пот

by zingefuri



Category: Gantz
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7571104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zingefuri/pseuds/zingefuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ямада единственный был настолько туп, что считал Ниши хорошим мальчиком, которому только нужно немного внимания.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пот

Ямада единственный был настолько туп, что считал Ниши хорошим мальчиком, которому только нужно немного внимания. Со счастливым видом носился от директора к отцу, разбрасываясь советами из сомнительной ценности книг, нравоучительными беседами и доброжелательным отношением, из-за которого участники драмы испытывали к «несчастному запутавшемуся ребёнку» всё меньше симпатии.

— Ты можешь в любой момент прийти ко мне за помощью, — часто говорил Ямада, придавливая Ниши к полу за плечо. Его ладонь оставляла на пиджаке влажный оттиск, который, высыхая, превращался в беловатый налёт.

Пожалуй, это бесило Ниши больше всего — налёт плохо отстирывался, и сам Ямада подходил для очередной нотации о пользе аккуратности, снова хватая за плечо, дышал в лицо запахом мятной жвачки.

Он рассказывал о психотерапии, распорядке дня и содержании комнаты в чистоте — Ниши не видел снов, прогуливал школу и приносил домой мёртвых животных, для забавы утверждая, что они его друзья. Отец купил моток плотных мусорных мешков, Ямада распечатал картинки, на которых уродливо нарисованные люди смеялись и играли в мяч, картинки с хорошенькими собачками, картинки с хорошенькими кошечками. Мешки пригождались чаще.

Если бы не подслушанный разговор о тяге к поджигательству, Ниши не стал бы носить в кармане спички. Если бы не постоянное «Ты же не сам убил этого котика? Тебе же не хочется издеваться над животными?», Ниши не заинтересовался бы, что будет, если отрезать собаке лапы.

— Ты можешь в любой момент прийти ко мне за помощью, — сказал Ямада на выпускной церемонии, глядя Ниши в лицо повлажневшими глазами. Слёз в них было меньше, чем пота на ладони — пятно, оставленное на новой форме, было ещё белей, чем обычно.

Младшая школа Нерима осталась позади, а с ней и Ямада, и директор, и отец, начитавшийся сомнительной полезности книг о трудных детях, психических заболеваниях и серийных убийцах.

— Ты же не сдашь меня в психушку? — как-то спросил у него Ниши, поджаривая тамагояки на завтрак.

— Иногда думаю, — ответил отец.

Отец закрывал дверь своей спальни на замок, избегал поворачиваться к Ниши спиной и читал сомнительной полезности книги; Ниши готовил ему еду, стирал носки и пылесосил ковёр в гостиной.

В двенадцать Ниши понял, что если бы не Ямада, он начал бы калечить животных только теперь — жизни тысячи хорошеньких кошечек, хорошеньких собачек и хорошеньких птиц уложил на алтарь педагогики истовый приверженец оптимизма.

 

Ямада единственный был настолько упорен в стремлении помочь Ниши любой ценой, что нашёл его даже в заброшенной новостройке. В глазах Ниши Ямаду самую малость оправдывало незнание о Ганц, суперкостюме и коллекции пушек, удобно разместившейся на арматуре, торчащей из стен.

— Бедный, непонятый ребёнок! — воскликнул Ямада, придавив Ниши к полу за плечо. Пот с его рук играючи промочил тонкую футболку.

— Слушай, может, ты свалишь? — впервые заговорил с ним Ниши, расстроившись разом из-за убежища, пушек и хорошей футболки. — Я хожу в школу, ем овощи и убиваю кошек только по выходным.

Спрятав руки в карманы, Ямада прошёлся туда-сюда по коридору, захламлённому мусорными мешками и банками из-под пива. Пиво Ниши крал в ближнем круглосуточном магазине, ни разу не попавшись на глаза продавцу, чем втайне гордился.

— Нельзя позволять хаосу захватывать даже самую малую часть дома, — сказал Ямада, с неподдельным беспокойством качая головой. — Тебе ещё рано жить одному, если ты не можешь как следует прибираться. Представляешь, как волнуется отец?

— Каждый день моего отсутствия он празднует стаканом виски.

Продолжая качать головой, будто китайский болванчик, Ямада схватил Ниши за оба плеча, наклонился, обдав сладким запахом мятной жвачки.

— Тебе тяжело одному, я знаю.

Вздохнув — от него-то пахло только что выпитым пивом, кровью и нормальным потом, тем, что собирается не на ладонях, а подмышками — Ниши кивнул и спрятал выражение лица в изгибе локтя. Когда он так делал, можно было подумать, что он худой и жалкий.

— Я не скажу отцу, — быстро заговорил Ямада, путаясь в словах. — Поедем ко мне, у меня дома есть сладкое и видеоигры.

 

Ледяное дуновение в затылок застало Ниши на полдороге к центру города — видимо, Ямада был упорен не только в завоевании сердец юных психопатов, но и в выбивании денег. Адрес, который он назвал, был знаком Ниши только по глянцевым каталогам недвижимости, которые любили рассматривать его одноклассники-мечтатели о несбыточных денежных горах.

Почему-то Ниши не хотелось, чтобы Ямада узнал о Ганце. Наверное, он и там умудрился бы завернуть речь про психологию, сомнительной полезности книжки и важность порядка; Изуми бы наверняка впечатлился такому, если бы остался в игре.

Сам Ямада наверняка возгордился бы ошеломительными результатами своего упорства, жалея разве что о том, что рядом не оказалось ни отца Ниши, ни директора младшей школы Нерима, чтобы засвидетельствовать его триумф.

Ниши не хотелось показывать, что он чему-то научился сам, без подсказок психологов, умных книжек и подслушанных бесед.

— Поворачивайте! — заорал Ниши, вцепившись Ямаде в бока.

Ямада вздрогнул, и его ладони заскользили по рулю скутера — страшно было представить, сколько пота нужно было, чтобы так получилось.

Ладони заскользили, и скутер повело вправо, к дорожному столбу, к урне под ним.

Костюм Ниши сработал как надо — куски плоти и кости разлетелись вокруг, будто прижатые гигантском прессом, надломился столб, скутер превратился в блестящую металлическими сколами гармошку. Ниши схватил отлетевшую голову Ямады, развернул к себе лицом, чувствя уже, что исчезает с заполненной паническими воплями улицы.

Перед смертью Ямада рыдал по-настоящему — наверное, потому, что понял, насколько потные у него руки.

 

Они появились почти одновременно — иногда Ганц устраивал такие штуки, то ли из любви к розыгрышам, то ли по небрежности. Ямада даже не попытался схватить Ниши за плечи, только озирался с диковатым видом. Попытался отпрыгнуть с визгом, когда увидел, что ноги у него ещё не появились, а потом вдруг успокоился.

Ниши наблюдал за ним с любопытством — впервые получилось увидеть упорного Ямаду, уверенного в каждом своём слове, растерянным и испуганным.

— Где это мы? — спросил Ямада, вытирая ладони о брюки. На штанинах оставались влажные следы, которые он то ли не замечал, то ли пытался игнорировать.

— Понятия не имею, — усмехнулся Ниши, доставая из-под воротничка неудобно впивающиеся в шею капсулы. — Давай попробуем выяснить.

Ямада послушно побежал вдоль стен, обшаривая их потеющими руками — Ниши не мог позавидовать тем, кто оказался бы таким же любопытным.

 

Ямада единственный был настолько туп, что считал Ниши хорошим мальчиком, которому только нужно немного внимания, даже когда умер от его руки во второй раз за один день.


End file.
